


On the Inside

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Dean Winchester, S6 Part 1, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Dean deals with this new Sam the only way he knows how.





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For spnquotefic but I don't have notes on the prompting quote.

Everything is electric. There’s a buzz under his skin, makes everything feel puffy and raw from the inside out. It’s like the buzzing of a bug light dialed up to eleven and crowding in on his hearing. It’s like someone forcibly pressing a seashell to both his ears and daring him to move to take them off. Daring him with a knife.

And yeah, he isn’t afraid of the knife. Not after this long. That would just be stupid.

But he is afraid of the electricity.

The feeling follows him everywhere he goes with Sam. Mocks him from shotgun, sneers at him over pizza and beers (all for him because this new Electro-Sam doesn’t drink. It’s all right, Dean’s drinking enough for three. At least.)

It follows him everywhere, so he isn’t sure, doesn’t want to think about when he offered the keys to his baby to the thing wearing his brother’s features like a super-charged shifter.

He offered the keys and he still doesn’t know why, lets the question settle deep inside his mind where he won’t have cause to look for it again.

He drives and there is nothing in the air between them; no sign of The Call of Ktulu or Give Me Back My Bullets, no news radio and no Top fucking Forty, even as a prank. There is no good-natured ribbing, no humming, no nothing.

He pulls the silence around him like a shroud and tells himself he likes it, or, at least, that it keeps him safe. It keeps Sam safe, too, where Dean can keep him.


End file.
